Saving Arianna
by TheGirlWhoWillFall
Summary: After having his family taken away from him 10 years ago, Sherlock never talks about it. But when a case takes them to Israel, he finds his troubled teenage daughter, Arianna. while past secrets threaten to destroy his family and old enemies return, will Sherlock be able to save Arianna not only from the war they are fighting but also from herself?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Heya, if your reading this it's the re-write of the original chapter! this is 'this is the time' only different i wasnt happy with the others so here we are!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock... Or Micheal, who if you're an Ncis fan will understand who he is! Oh yeah and Eli (spoilers) and Ari Haswari!

This is the time: chapter 1...

"John we have a case!" Sherlock shouted, running up the stairs to the flat, Lestrade following him.

"Coming..." John replied, grabbing his jacket.

"Your going to need more than that." Lestrade said, as Sherlock ran to his room.

"What? Why?"

"We're heading to Isreal, John." Sherlock shouted from his room.

"Isreal? Why?" Sherlock walked out of his room with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder, he gave John a look of dispear and rolled his eyes.

"Old case, new evidence. The victims daughter has been missing for almost 5 years, suddenly she turns up out of the blue. She was spotted with a young Mossad agent in Tel Aviv airport 3 days ago." Sherlock explained. John jumped into action, running to his room and grabbing everything he needed. They were all half way down the stairs when Sherlock suddenly turned around and ran up to his room, he picked a photograph off his bedside table and slipped it in his pocket.

"Just forgot something." Sherlock told a very confused John. They slipped into the cab, which was waiting for them.

Tel Aviv, 09:00 AM, Mossad headquarters, Location: top secret.

Sherlock, John, Lestrade and a couple of the yarders sat awkwardly outside the director of Mossad's office. They could hear someone arguing inside the office, it sounded like a pretty bad argument. From what Sherlock could tell, there was a young girls voice, the voice of a man in his late-ish twenties and an old mans voice... But Sherlock couldn't help but remeber that voice from somewhere.

Flashback...

_"SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER!" Sherlock shouted, cradling a crying little girl in his arms. "YOU HAVE A RESPONSABILITY TO HER."_

_"And so do you to yours!" Eli David shouted." You know my daughter would not be so foolish as to fall in love with a man like you."_

_"Father, Amy loves Sherlock, why can't you except that?" Said another young Isreali man, Ari Haswari._

End of flashback...

Sherlock leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. After a few more minutes, a teenage girl stormed out of the office with a young man running after her.

"Arianna wait, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that." The man said, as if trying to convince her of something.

"And what did he mean it as Micheal? An offering of peace? Help? You know full well what he wanted and that WILL. NEVER HAPPEN !" The girl shouted, still walking down the hall. They all watched as every Mossad officer walking the opposite way parted in the middle, and if she was walking around with a bomb strapped to her chest.

The Directors assistant came out of the office.

"The director will see you now..." She said, walking back to her desk. Sherlock walked in after John and Lestrade, not taking his usual long, proud stides and not commenting or deducing anything. The funny thing was, he hadn't really said anything since they arrived, like bad memories were being brought back up.

Flashback...

_"She's beautiful 'lock." The woman giggled, cradaling a tiny baby girl._

_"She is. My Arianna" Sherlock said stroking her cheek..._


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Here's the re-write of chapter 2! I know this ones pretty short but I'm thinking of kinda dragging this story out a bit and not making things happen so quickly like I did last time!

Disclaimer: Yeah you know the answer!

This is the time: Chapter 2

"Sit please." The Director of Mossad said, pointing to the three chairs in front of his gaint mahogany desk. John and Lestrade sat in the first two seats, whereas Sherlock stood leaning against the wall.

"Its a pleasure to see you again Sherlock." He said, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"And you Eli." Sherlock replied with equal hate. "Now about the case?"

"I think Sherlock should not be allowed on this case, for personal reasons." Eli said.

"Eli, what the hell are you on about?" Sherlock said. Eli gave him a look that only Sherlock seemed to understand, because Sherlock's expression went from slightly confused to full on tragedy. A few tears slipped down his pale face, but then he began to look angry.

"No." Sherlock said, his voice filled with hate and anger.

"Sherlock I'm sor..."

"NO! Your a lying, stinking bastard. Hwo can I know you telling the truth?" Sherlock shouted.

"Sentiment, such a weakness." Eli said. Sherlock snapped. He shoved Eli against the wall, and whispered something in his ear.

"Now you better tell me what the fuck is going on? And what the hell has happened to Arianna?"

"Now, now Sherlock. She's not a little girl anymore..."

"Tell me..." Sherlock growled. Eli said something in hebrew, which John and Lestrade didn't understand, who were sat there confused at what was going on. Sherlock on the other hand seemed to understand it perfectly, and he punched the directo of Mossad, square in the face. At that point Mossad officers came in and pulled Sherlock back, dragging him out the office. They shoved him outside before walkiong off, Sherlock felt blood trickling down his nose and a bruise forming on his head from where the officers had punched him.

"Ouch, that needs taking a look at." The young girl's voice said from before. Sherlock slowly opened his eyes, which he never realized he closed.

"And you are?" Sherlock asked, standing up leaning against the wall for support.

"Arianna Sarah David-Holmes."


	3. Chapter 3

A/n:

here's the re-write of chapter 3!

This is the time: Chapter 3.

Flashback...

_"Ok." Sherlock said. "What about Ari?"_

_"I like it..." She said giggling. "But... If it wasn't a boys name."_

_"How about Ariannna?"_

_"Yeah I like it. There we have it, Arianna Sarah David-Holmes."_

End of flashback...

"Ncie to meet you." Sherlock said. "How bad does it look?"

"Not bad if you count the streams of blood dripping down your face." Arianna said, they both laughed. "Come on, I'll patch you up"

"Can you?" Sherlock said sarcastically, letting his old self show. It was like he felt he should, like it was natural for him to be himself around her.

"Yes I can, now tip your head back it should stop the bleeding." She said, Sherlock did as he was told. Arianna disappeared for a few minutes before returning with an ice pack, and a first aid kit. "This might hurt a bit..." She said, she placed her fore fingers around his nose and pressed down in dirrerent places, Sherlock winced with pain every now and then. "Yeah, it's just some bruising but it should be fine in a few days or a week." Arianna said, starting to clean up the blood off his face after placing an ice pack on the bruise that was forming just above his left eye. "I don't actuall y know your name. What is it?"

"Sherlock..." Sherlock paused for a moment thinking of what to say."Holmes..."

"No."Arianna whispered, dropping the tissues in her hand and stepping back. "Your meant to be dead. Ima got the letter, said you were gone..."

" Look Arianna, I'm so sorry..." Sherlock said, stepping toward her. "I had to go... Eli said if I ever saw you again, he would take the both of you away from me forever..."Sherlock explained.

"Then why doesn't Eli come get me now..." Arianna said, stepping further away from him.

"Because he already has you Arianna, he told me you were signing up."

"That's a lie." Arianna snapped. " He told me to come here or Micheal would get hurt. I had to come." Arianna was crying by now, and Sherlock took the last two steps towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, don't worry I'm here now..." Sherlock whispered in her ear.

"Ima said you were dead..." Arianna said through tears.

"No I never was. I left to protect you... Please forgive me?" Sherlock said.

"You were gone so long... I... I... I need time to think about it ok?" Arianna said. She pulled herself from Sherlock's arms, turned and walked out of the building into the buslting streets of Tel Aviv...


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: re-write of chapter 4!

This is the time: chapter 4.

Arianna stood at the top of a giant block of flats, looking out over the city of Tel Aviv.

"Fucking hell!" She sighed, taking a long drag of her ciggaret, she knew she's most likely get a slap for it later but she didn't care.

"You know what seems really good right now?" Arianna said into nothing. "If I died right here... Life would be just dandy again and what's his face holmes can go back to living his ordinary fucking life. I don't fit in with his life plan anymore but then again I've never fitted to be part of any family ever. He's much better off if he forgets about me..." She continued. _Yeah genius! Then he can remember his dead daughter along with his dead wife! _The voice in the back of her head said sarcastically.

"Yeah well, I'll let him." She said.

Sherlock stood there dazed and confused, _Why me?_ He thought, sliding down the wall. He pulled his knees under his chin and for the first time in a very long time, Sherlock holmes cried...

John and Lestrade came out of the office sometime later, John was still confused about what was going on but Lestrade seemed to know what was happening.

"Sherlock?" John said, rushing to his friends side.

"What?" Sherlock's voice sounded.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing there's nothing wrong in fact I'm just dandy why don't you write that in your fucking blog!" Sherlock shouted, standing up and pulling away from John's comforting hand. Sherlock's pale face became fresh with tears, he punched the wall, hitting the plaster with a sickening crack. Again. _Why does everything bad seem to happen to me? _Again. _Why does everything good have to be taken from me? _Again. Again and again untill a comforting hand stopped him.

"Sherlock, stop this, please." Lestrade said calmly.

"She's gone!" Sherlock screamed. "Don't you see? She's been dead and gone for years and there's nothing I can do!" He shouted, more angry tears staining his pale face. Lestarde managed to get control over Sherlock's hands and pulled him into a hug, tightly.

"Hey, shhh that's it just let it all out."Lestrade said, sliding to the floor cradeling Sherlocks sobbing body. "John could you go get me some tissues please?" Lestrade asked, rocking Sherlock back and forth in a comforting way.

"Sure." John said, no questions asked, as loyal as ever.

Sherlock soon calmed himself down. He told John he would explain and explain he did.

"That is my daughter, Arianna Sarah David-Holmes..." Sherlock said, handing John a photo of a four year old girl in a light blue summer dress and little pink sandals, running round on a beach, a smile on her face. There were two men chasing after her laughing, one looked like a younger Mycroft and the other John didn't recognize. Standing in the background was a much younger Sherlock who looked like he was laughing way too much.

"That was taken on July 29th 2000. It was her fourth birthday. Me, Lestrade, Mycroft and her other uncle Ari took her to the beach..." Sherlock trailed off smiling at the memories. But soon remembered what happened and his smile vanished.

Flashback...

_Sherlock stood by the sand dunes and watched Arianna and Ari running around._

_"Hey Uncle Mycroft, you can't catch me!" Arianna shouted, laughing._

_"I bet I can!" Mycroft said, jumping up from where he was sitting on the sand, ditching his phone. They both ran after Arianna who was pretty fast for her age. Mycroft finally caught up with her and lifted her up into the air. Arianna giggled and laughed. They spent hours on the beach, untill the sun began to set. When a black sudan pulled up, and a much younger Director David stepped out. Amy Holmes ran out the other side after him, tears running down her face._

_"ABA, YOU CAN'T DO THIS! SHE'S JUST A LITTLE GIRL PLEASE!" Amy screamed, but another Mossad officer held her back. Sherlock protectivley grabbed Arianna holding her tight. Ari grabbed his gun and pointed it at the director, Mycroft stepped in front of Arianna and Sherlock with Ari._

_"Aba, you touch her and I will shoot you." Ari said calmly, gripping the gun tighter._

_"We both know you won't do that." Eli said._

_"What do you want with us?" Sherlock asked. Eli took one step forward, Sherlock took one step back holding Arianna tighter._

_"Daddy, I'm scared. Why does he want me? Why does saba want me? Daddy?" Arianna asked, warm tears spiling down her face._

_"Shhh, sweetheart. We won't let him hurt you, not ever. I promise." Sherlock whispered._

_"Give her to me Sherlock. You know its for the best." Eli said hoding his arms out. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6..."_

_"STOP!"Sherlock shouted. "Just let us say goodbye... Please?" He begged._

_"Yes, but make it quick."_

_"Ok sweetheart I need you to be a big girl and go with Ima and Saba for me ok?"Sherlock said, kneeling down to Arianna's hieght._

_"What about you?" Arianna asked._

_"Ill be fine I promise_"_Sherlock said placing a kiss on her forehead. "Ill see you soon, promise."_

_"Ok, Daddy."Arianna said, she quickly gave him a hug and ran to her mum Amy. Sherlock walked over to Amy, he wrapped his arms around her._

_"Hey, don't be like that. Ill be back before you know it." Sherlock said. Amy cried harder, Sherlock held them both tighter._

_"Ill see you soon, I promise."_

_"Get in the car. Both of you now." Eli ordered._

_"I love you." Amy said._

_"I love you too." Sherlock said. Amy let go of him and stepped in side the car. Arianna struggled and kicked and screamed and cried._

_"DADDY!" Arianna screamed. The sudan pulled away._

_"Ari, wait don't shoot."Sherlock sadi, through tears as Ari put his finger on the trigger._

_"Sherlock you know what he'll do to them." Ari said._

_"He won't do anything. He's trying to get to us don't you see that?"_

_"Ok. But..." Ari was cut off by a man walking up to them and handing them a letter._

**"Dear Sherlock.**

**You must have figured out by now you will never see your family again. If you ever try to contact or see them again they will die. You know I always keep my word. Arianna will grow up the proper way, away from you and your english ways. When she becomes of age she will serve in the IDF before joining Mossad and following in her family's footsteps.**

**From,**

**Eli David."**

**"**That was the last time I ever saw them, I asked Mycroft to fake my death so it would be easier for them to move on."

"So, what happened in there?" John asked pointing to the office door.

"Amy Holmes, my wife, died almost 5 years ago. B...by Eli's hand." Sherlock stuttered. "He sent her into a terrorist camp and left Arianna to fend for herself."

Arianna walked through the main doors of Mossad head quarters. She suddenly stopped when she saw Eli standing in front of her.

"Come with me." Eli said

"No." Arianna said, stepping back.

"You leave me no choice." Eli said, nodding to one of his bodygaurds.

"Oh no you don't." Arianna said, falling back into her defenzive fighting position. The bodygaurd lunged for her, but she easily flipped him over and his body smacked into the concrete ground. "I wouldn't try that if I were you." She whispered in his ear.

"Hey, you want her your going to have to get through us first." Sherlock's voice rang through the air. Sherlock, John, Lestrade, Ari and Michael stood in front of Arianna. Eli shouted something in hebrew and a load of officers ran for them.

"You know guys this would be a very very very good time to start running." Arianna said backing up to the door.

"Yeah, I agree." Ari said, "there's a van parked down the street."

"Ok, which way?" Lestrade asked.

"Right, I think." Ari said, backing up.

"You think?" John exclaimed.

"Look just run." Sherlock shouted. They sprinted out onto the street and turned right.

"Over there!" Arianna shouted, pointing to a white van parked at the end of the long street.

"Just keep going." They ran, knowing all to well that the officers were catching up. Reaching the van Sherlock practically threw the door open.

"Get in!" He shouted, he pushed John and Arianna in first. Then Lestrade and Ari before jumping in himself.

"Whose going to drive?" John asked after Sherlock had slammed the door.

"I will." Arianna said turning the key.

"Your fourteen."

"Nearly fifthteen." She said slamming the pedal. She looked in the rearview mirrior.

"Oh great we're now running from the Israeli fucking goverment." Lestrade said sarcastically.

"Yeah well its better than being dead." Ari said.

"Ok look I have a couple of contacts who might be able to get us out of the country." Arianna said. She turned the corner sharply and John slipped, whilst everyone held on for their lives at Arianna's bad driving.

"Looks like we have a plan."


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: re-write of chapter 5! Please review? Like pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please?

This is the time chapter 5.

They found out one of Arianna's contacts had a spare safe house that Mossad didn't know about. It was a small apartment meant for 3 or so people so they had to double up when it came to the bedrooms, Michael with Ari, John with Lestrade and Ari with Sherlock, though at this particular moment in time that didn't seem like a very good idea.

"Your angry with me." Sherlock stated, slowly reverting back to his cold self.

"Your meant to be dead." Arianna said.

"But now I'm here."

"YOU WERE DEAD FOR 10 FUCKING YEARS!" Arianna screamed. "I thought you were dead, we all did."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't fucking cover this mate, all my life you were a bunch of distant memories, a bed time story and a name. That's all you were. Ima died and I was left to find my own way. You were never there, and you can't just waltze back into my life..." Arianna shouted.

"They... They told... Told me you died, I... I... Look I never meant to hurt you and I knew that coming back here was a bad idea with Eli around so we'll be leaving in the morning." Sherlock said, turning around.

"Sherlock, what about the case?" Lestrade asked.

"Easy and simple. 5 years ago, Amy David-Holmes was murdered by her father Eli David." He said simply before walking to his room and slamming the door.

Sherlock never came out of his room that day and Arianna was pretty silent only talking when spoken to.

"I'm going to bed." Arianna mumbled, hoping off the couch. It was around eleven and the others agreed with her and began to go to bed after she left.

Sherlock lay in his bed, looking up at the ceiling, when he heard someone crying from the other side of the room. He sat up slowly and looked at the laying figure in the bed next to him, watching her body shake from her cries. He slwoly slipped out of bed and walked over to Ariannas bed. Sherlock watched her face in the warm moonlight, he watched the tears trickiling down her face. Untill he couldn't take it anymore and he walked past Arianna's bed and opened the window and slipped out onto the flat roof below. Sherlock sat on the roof for a little while before he heard someone shuffling behind hi and someone sit next to him. He looked at his companian, it was Arianna.

"Hey." Arianna whispered looking up at the stars.

"You were crying." Sherlock stated.

"Yeah, I guess its been a pretty weird day and it all just caught up with me."

"Yeah..."

"Do you miss her?" Arianna asked suddenly.

"Who?"

"Ima, do you miss her?"

"Yeah... And now... Now she's gone I... I really don't know." Sherlock whispered.

"Yeah." Arianna said, lying down and looking up at the sky. "Its a beautiful night." Sherlock leaned back next to her.

"Do you remember when you were little me and you used to sit on the roof and watch the stars for hours?" Sherlock asked.

"Sort of. Ima used to say that me and you would sit on the roof for hours, just looking at the stars." Arianna said. "What do you think will happen?"

"What will happen?" Sherlock asked looking confused.

"With Eli and the state Israel's in. People here have no freedom and having Eli on our tail won't make this any easier."

"What do you mean? You think I can save this country?"

"Ima said, that you could tear whole goverments down and build a nation just on peace if you wanted to."

"She really said that about me?"

"Yeah, she always used to talk of you. I don't think you can do it but I believe you will try." Arianna said, " Numi, numi yaldati, Numi, numi, nim. Numi, numi k'tanati,* Numi, numi, nim. Aba halach la'avoda - Halach, halach Aba. Yashuv im tzeit halevana - Yavi lach matana!" She sang into the night air...

XxX

Neither Holmes' realized that there was someone watching them from the dark corners of their bedroom.

"Death will be the end of a sweet melody." The figure whispered, before slipping silently out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: here's chapter 6! Please review!

XxX

Arianna woke up to the smell of fresh pancakes and the heat of the morning Israeli sun on her skin. She lay there for a few minutes with her eyes closed before she realized she was still out on the roof. When did she fall asleep she didn't know but what she did know was that the smell of pancakes came from non other than Uncle Ari's homemade, fresh pancakes. And that was enough to make anyone get up in the mornings. Arianna sat up, sheilding her eyes from the sun, she looked to her side seeing that Sherlock was there as well. Sherlock's usually pale skin was turning kind of a red colour, 'sunburn' Arianna thought wondering how long it had been since the sun had come up.

"Hey sleepy people get up." She heard Ari say from inside. "Sherlock? Arianna?"

"Out here." Arianna called.

"What the hell are you doing out there?" Ari asked, sticking his head out of the window.

"Well, we were out here last night and it appears we fell asleep." Arianna said, as if stating the obvious. "Hey sleepy face get up." She said smacking Sherlock on the arm. Sherlock sat bolt upright with suprise.

"What? 'M wake..."Sherlock mumbled sleepily.

"Its morning." Arianna said standing up. "Le pancake time my friends."

"What? We slept out here last night?"

"Yup. Now time for pancakes." Arianna said, slipping through the window and running towards the kitchen, trying to get there before anyone else.

"Hehe, that girl." Ari chuckled, joining Sherlock on the flat roof. "Its a truly beautiful city don't you think?"

"Yes." Sherlock said dreamerly, looking out across the vast city. "Ari?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking of taking Arianna back with me, to London."

"You'll have to ask her, she's still in love with Tel Aviv." Ari said, "but I would gladly get her on a plane and anywhere away from here, but with the state the country's in that won't be happening anytime soon."

"What state is the country in?"

"We are losing our freedom, Sherlock. Everyday there's a new law, telling us what to do and how to do it. How to dress, how to act, how to be, how to talk. We are losing the war, not long now before we lose it completely. The goverment want to strip us of our humanity, make us all into perfect soilders and win the war with the palestinians. I belive that we are both equal and there is no need for such petty wars but that's what the goverment seem to think we need."

"Why don't you, I dunno riot, protest? That sort of thing." Sherlock suggested.

"They box up our opinions. Rip us of our rights."

"I think we need to start standing against the goverment. This can't go on for much longer."

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh you'll see." Sherlock said, going inside.

Ari stood on the roof for a little while, staring out over Tel Aviv before Arianna came to find him.

"Hey, Ari you ok?" Arianna asked.

"Yes, just thinking." Ari said.

"About what?"

"Your father, plans to 'stand against' the Israeli Goverment. He plans to fight them."

"Well, if you want my personal opinion here it is; I'd stand with him, and fight with him no matter what it takes. You know that Ari, the real worry is can we make it through today with out being killed?"

"You knew about the..."

"Yes I know about the assassin standing in my room. Did he say by any chance '_death will be the end of such a sweet melody', _remind me to hit him next time I see him."

"Come on then, let's join the others." Ari said, 'if only she knew..." Ari thought.


End file.
